Monster
by SoundEffectsAndOverdramatics-x
Summary: Red and Snow travel through the woods to get away from the Hunters, and Snow finds herself trying to get Red out of a suicide attempt, not knowing she's sparking a friendship she's never had. ONESHOT. Don't own OUAT.


Her feet crunched against the snow loudly and she struggled to keep herself moving. It wasn't any easier carrying the girl beside her whose entire body was leaning against hers.

Red was incapable of movement.

She continued sobbing and Snow White kept trying to help her move through the snow, the sounds of the hunters behind them growing closer.

"Come on, Red! We have to move!" Snow panted, helping her friend along.

"Peter...I-I k-killed h-him." Red whispered. Snow felt a tear go down her cheek and she sniffed.

"It's gonna be okay, Red! Everything's gonna be okay!"

"Let them find me."

Snow froze.

She looked at Red, who was looking at her in grief and determination.

"Let them kill me." She whispered.

"What? NO! Red, stop playing around, we have to go!"

"I'm not playing. I can't live with this curse, Mary. Just let them find me. Let them kill me. It'll all be over then."

Red sat down on the ground, her red hood billowing around her and Snow looked at her in shock.

"Red! You can't do this! What about Granny? What about..."

Snow took a deep breath.

"What about me?"

Red looked up at her, her eyes shining with tears. Snow swallowed and sat down next to her.

"Red, you're my best friend. You helped me out when I needed it...no one's ever done that for me before...I don't want you to die." Snow whispered. Red looked at her started crying.

"But...I'm a monster! I've...I've killed people!" Red sobbed. Snow wrapped her arms around her friend.

"You weren't in control of yourself! You didn't mean to do it!"

The shouts of the hunters grew louder behind her and Snow got up.

"Red, we have to go! Come on!"

Red looked at her miserably and Snow knew she was a lost cause. She wasn't getting up.

"Red, please. Granny needs you. I need you! You can't leave us!"

Red looked at her, tears falling down her face.

"I don't want to kill anyone anymore."

"Red, as long as you wear your hood, you'll be fine!"

"What?" Red whispered. Snow saw hope in her eyes and she pushed on, excited.

"The hood! It stops you from transforming! I'll tell you all about it but we have to go! Come on!"

Red hesitated, then nodded and took Snow's hand, running through the forest with her until they reached the cottage. Snow slammed the door behind them. Red sat down on the chair and went to take her hood off.

"DON'T!" Snow shouted. Red stopped and nodded.

"Right! It stops me from transforming! Just...tell me what Granny told you!" Red said, straightening in her seat. Snow took a deep breath and sat down opposite her.

"Your Granny told me that the wolf that bit her when she was young infected her with the werewolf gene. And it turn...it passed on to your mother. Granny hoped that it wouldn't pass on to you but...it did. Granny bought that hood from a wizard. It protects you and stops you from turning into a wolf." Snow said, pointing at the hood. Red looked at it.

"So...as long as I wear the hood...I won't turn?"

Snow nodded and Red sighed.

"Why didn't I listen to Granny everytime she told me to wear it?" She whispered, tears in her eyes. Snow sat down next to her and hugged her.

"I'm so sorry, Red. It's all my fault. I told you to go to Peter and I covered for you and-"

"No...it's my fault." They looked up and saw Granny at the door, her face somber.

"I'm so sorry for not telling you, Red. I just...I didn't know how to tell you."

"How come I don't remember anything afterwards?" Red asked hollowly. Granny shook her head.

"I don't know. It might be because the wolf is not you, Red. You are a person with a good heart and a good soul and the wolf..."

"Is pure evil." Red said, sighing. Granny nodded sadly.

"I'm so sorry."

"I just...I need to be alone right now." Red whispered. She got up and swayed and Snow caught her, keeping her up.

"Thanks Mary." She whispered breathlessly. Snow sighed.

"Snow White." Red looked at her in shock.

"My name. It's Snow White." Snow said, smiling. Red smiled back at her.

"Thanks, Snow."

"You two go try and get some sleep. I'll...I'll keep the hunters away." Granny said. Both girls nodded and went into the next room, climbing into the bed. Red sighed and turned over, staying silent.

Snow eventually fell asleep, but was awoken by the sound of crying.

"Oh...Red..." She whispered. Red turned to look at her, her eyes red.

"I...I'm sorry." She said, sighing. Snow hugged her tightly.

"We're gonna get through this, Red. Together. I promise." Snow whispered. Red smiled gratefully at her.

"Thank you."


End file.
